nasze_fikcje_totalnej_porazkifandomcom-20200214-history
Starzy uczestnicy, stary kłopot
Totalna Porażka: Bitwa o Milion - Odcinek Pierwszy Autor: ''KachiQ'' ---- Charles: Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę! Stał sobie przed wejściem jak gdyby nic. Charles: Zaczął się mój pierwszy sezon! Odwrócił się do uczestników. Charles: Piętnastu dobrze znanych i "lubianych" weteranów powraca by teraz mi zatruwać głowę. Chef: A co ze mną? Charles: No i jeszcze, przyszły kucharzyna, Chef Tuck Hatchet! Facepalm Chefa. Charles: No nie ważne, kiedy przybędą zawodnicy? Nadjeżdżają statki. Pahkitew, Port W porcie stanął jakiś statek. Alejandro: Wiedziałem, że znowu wystąpię i pokonam Mala! Gospodarz się uśmiał. Charles: Człowieku, Ty i twoja "ekipa" to nie Mal. Alejandro: Jest. Z statku wyszła drobna, niska dziewczynka. Beth: Ej, Chris... Popatrzyła na prowadzącego. Beth: Chris? Charles: Nie, to Charles McLean, kuzyn Chrisa. Wyskakuj ze statku, mała! Chef słuchał z niedowierzaniem. Chef: Mała? Charles: No dobrze, kto jeszcze? Przed nimi stanęła Bridgette z ciężką walizką. Bridgette: Szkoda, że nie ma Geoffa, bo ta walizka trochę ciężkawa. Charles: Daj, potrzymam. Nie mógł jej unieść, Alejandro wybuchł śmiechem. Charles: Dziesięć pompek! Alejandro coś warczał, ale wykonał polecenie. Cody: Cześć. Beth: Hejka. Charles: Witaj, Cody! Miło mi Cię widzieć. Kolejną osobą była Courtney; statek odjechał. Courtney: Hej! Jest tam kto? Charles: Ekhem. To ja, Charles. Courtney: A nie Chris? Stanęła obok swoich "kolegów". Courtney: Cześć Bridgette, i Wy, frajerzy, zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to ja, Courtney, wygram ten program? Alejandro: Tak, mało nas to interesuje. Charles: Największy milusiński programu, DJ. Nadjeżdżał kolejny okręt, który dobił do stoczni. Wraz z wielkoludem przybił piątkę. DJ: Mam nadzieję, że znowu nie odpadnę tak szybko. Charles: Prawdziwy punk, Duncan! Chłopakowi nie było do śmiechu. Charles: Pamiętaj, że jak znowu coś zniszczysz, trafisz za kraty. Duncan: Dobrze, mamo. (ironicznie) Courtney nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Ze statku wybiegła Gwen. Gwen: Courtney! Podbiegła do niej. Gwen: Chciałam Ci coś wyznać. Courtney: Że teraz zakochałaś się w kimś innym? Nie odzywaj się do mnie, gotko! Westchnęła. Gwen: Czyli po przyjaźni. Kolejna osobą z drugiego środku transportu był Justin. Justin: Hejka. Tylko Beth stała jak mur. Justin: Em, nie przeszkadzam? Courtney: Przeszkadzasz. Sprawdź czy nie ma ciebie gdzieś indziej. Nadjechał kolejny, ostatni statek. Bridgette: Czyli, że Geoffa nie będzie? Ostatnia wyszła Lindsay. Lindsay: Oh, cześć! Beth, moja kumpelo, nie widziałam cię odkąd byłyśmy w cyrku! Beth: Hej, Lindsay. Po chwili dodała. Beth: Mogłybyśmy, później o tym porozmawiać? Zawstydziła się. Z kolejnego statku wychodzi Owen. Owen: Hejka, ludziska! Courtney: Siema grubasie. Alejandro: Courtney, ochłoń, proszę. Walnęła się o słup. Zamknęła się na chwilę. Duncan: Nareszcie żeś się zamknęła. Dostał od niej w czułe miejsce. Cody: Przepraszam, Courtney, robisz z siebie pośmiewisko. Tymczasem wyszły Katie i Sadie, które piszczały z radości. Chef: Możecie tak nie piszczeć? To nie klub przyjacielski, tylko nowy sezon! Katie: Ale Sadie dostała 3 miejsce w konkursie mody! Courtney jest w szoku. Wychodzi Trent. Trent: Hej. Gwen: Cześć, Trent. Załamała się. Trent: Hej, Gwen, wszystko dobrze? Gwen straciła przytomność. Charles: To może my sprawdziwy, co się stało Gwen, a już za chwilę Totalna Porażka: Bitwa o Milion! ---- Trent: Gwen, nic ci nie jest? Gwen: (mamrocze) Tak, Trent, wybacz, że zerwałam z Tobą na rzecz Duncana. Trent: Spokojnie, wybaczam ci. Courtney: A ja nie. Jednakże Sierra wyszła. Sierra: Gwen, nic się nie stało? Wreszcie się obudziła. Gwen: Przegapiłam coś? Chef: Nie, żołnierzu. Lindsay: Zemdlałaś podczas programu! Krzyknęła tak głośno, że aż ptaki odleciały. Chef: Dobrze, już wszyscy są. Charles: Dobrze, więc czas, żebyśmy zwiedzili Pahkitew... ----- Wszyscy stanęli na porcie, zaczęły się zwiedzania. Charles: Miło mi, że po raz czwarty lub piąty występujecie w Totalnej Porażce! Courtney: Nie zapominaj o najsłabszych ogniwach. Mierzyła wzrokiem Katie i Sadie. Charles: No dobrze, ale jeszcze przed pierwszym zadaniem oczywiście jestem zmuszony opowiedzieć o lokalizacjach. Obok was znajduje się wychodek, w którym możecie się zwierzać. Z "konfesjonału" wychodzi niedźwiedź. Beth: Sorry, ale ja nie zamierzam z tego korzystać. Lindsay: Jak ona tego nie zrobi, to ja też nie. Tyler by... Wszyscy: TYLERA NIE MA W PROGRAMIE! Charles: No dobrze, na ceremonii będziecie zasiadać na pieńkach, a wcześniej głosować, wrzucając głosy do skrzynki. Osoba, jak zwykle, z największą ilością głosów zostanie wyeliminowana i odpadnie przez zafundowaną niespodziankę. Lindsay: O jejku, czy to nowy palmtop? Facepalm zawodników. Lindsay: Ano tak, Chris mi powiedział, że mam se... ske... skle... Courtney: Masz sklerozę! Lindsay: Bingo! Facepalm Courtney. Charles: No dobrze, więc opowiedziałem wam wszystko. I jeszcze jedno, nie szukajcie Oryginalnej Głowy Niezwyciężoności, bo tym razem jej nie ma! Zawód. Charles: Ale za to zadania będą często odbywały się w lesie. Duncan: Wielkie mi pocieszenie, ju-hu. (ironia) Charles: Powiało ironią. No nie ważne, kto się chce zwierzyć, zapraszam, bo za chwilę ustalamy drużyny. Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): Miło, że po raz kolejny mogę wystąpić, ale znowu bez Geoffa. Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): Tyler byłby zachwycony tymi widokami! Co nie, Tyler? (mówi do deski klozetowej). Owen (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wierzę, że to kolejny sezon, w którym startuję! Cody (pokój zwierzeń): Świetnie, będą drużyny... i laski. Charles: Dobrze, ustawcie się w szeregu. Ustawili się. Charles: Teraz podzielę was na drużyny. Ci, których wywołam, grzecznie sobie staną po lewej stronie, zapraszam... *''Duncana'' *''Courtney'' *''DJ'a'' *''Bridgette'' *''Cody'ego'' *''Katie'' *''Sadie'' *''Owena'' Chef: Wasza drużyna od tej chwili to... Charles: Obozowicze! Ukazuje się logo drużyny. thumb|left Charles: No i, co sądzicie o drużynie? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): To jest do kitu. Duncan? Katie i Sadie? (okrzyki złości) Charles: A druga drużyna to... *''Alejandro'' *''Beth'' *''Gwen'' *''Justin'' *''Lindsay'' *''Sierra'' *''Trent'' ''''Chef: Która nosi nazwę... Charles: Czekoladoholicy! Ukazuje się logo Czekoladoholików. thumb|left Uczestnicy na początku wybuchli śmiechem, potem się wkurzyli. Gwen: Nie pobijcie mnie, ale co to ma wspólnego z Totalną Porażką? Justin: Ja, skarbie. Gwen się zdziwiła. Gwen: Palant. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Pierwszy odcinek i Justin'owi zaczyna odbijać na jego "wyglądzie". Przepraszam, ale i tak on już jest brzydki. Justin: Kochanie, popatrzcie na mnie. Courtney oblała go wodą. Courtney: Sorki, to nie ten płyn miałam na myśli. Psiuknęła mu areozolem w oczy. Justin: Moje śliczne ślepia! Beth: Ty potworze! Courtney: Ups... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Jeszcze ta głupia Beth się uczepiła! Charles: No dobrze, a dzisiejsze, pierwsze zadanie w tym sezonie, to... Skok z klifu! DJ: O ja p*****le. DJ (pokój zwierzeń): Znowu to samo? Charles: Oczywiście, wszyscy skoczą, nawet Courtney, DJ i Beth. I nie, nie będziecie się wykręcać! Courtney: I tak to zaświadczenie minęło. DJ i Beth się skulili. Charles: Nie ma się czego bać, to tylko woda... pełna rekinów. Duncan: Zadanie żywcem ściągnięte z 1 sezonu. Lindsay: A zbudujemy też basen? Wszyscy: NIE! Lindsay posmutniała. Justin: Nie martw się, kochanie, ja nie krzyknąłem na ciebie. Przytulił się do niej. Lindsay: Poważnie, Tyler? Odwzajemniła uścisk. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): Czas, abym powiedziała, co sądzę o Lindsay. Gwen: Lindsay, to nie Tyler, tylko pseudo-przystojniacha. Charles: No dobrze, za 7 minut widzę was w strojach kąpielowych! Owen: A gdzie woda? Charles: Tam! Pokazał im dużo wyższy klif, niż ten na Wawanakwie. Charles: Do roboty! Uczestnicy poszli do kwater. Charles: Ano tak, zapomniałem o ważnej rzeczy, wszyscy przebieracie się na razie w jednej kwaterze. Zawód uczestników. Charles: Czyli... jednak za dwanaście minut widzę was na klifie. Uczestnicy byli lekko poddenerowani. Charles: Powodzenia. Stażysta podjechał furgonetką i zabrał gospodarza oraz Chefa na klif. Pahkitew, Klif Uczestnicy stanęli na klifie, niektóry przerażeni, a reszta... wkurzona. Gwen: To, kto pierwszy? Wszyscy się cofają w tył. Charles: Pierwsi zaczną Czekoladoholicy! Gwen: Jak zwykle. Charles: Ale zaczekaj, najpierw powiem dokładnie wyzwanie. Skaczecie z 400m klifu, a miejsce wylądowania jest skrócone o 50m. Woda jest 3 razy głębsza, niż ta na Wawanakwie... i, więcej rekinów. Gwen: Nienawidzę cię, lalusiu. Skoczyła, i trafiła w sam środek wylądowania. Charles: 1-0! Lindsay: To się skacze na punkty? Charles: Nie marudź i skacz. Lindsay skoczyła, ale waląc się głową o beton. Większość uczestników była przerażona widokiem. Charles: Dobrze, teraz Beth. Beth: No, dobrze. Poszła w ślady Lindsay, ale walnęła za to lewą nogą. Beth: Nadwyrężyłam kostkę! Trent: No to może, poasekuruję dziewczyny? Zszedł po zboczu klifu, pomagając wstać dziewczynom. Chef: I to był twój skok? Słabe. Charles: Justin? Justin skoczył, ale prosto do rekinów. Alejandro: Da sobie radę. Jednak gdy "przystojniak" pokazał swoją urodę, rekiny zaatakowały go. Charles: Tylko Gwen to się udało? Sierra skoczyła, zachaczając się o korale. Sierra: Nieprawda! Oklaski. Charles: 2-0, Alejandro? Alejandro zrobił potrójne salto, Gwen, Sierra, Bridgette i... Owen stali zachwyceni. Alejandro: A teraz... Skoczył w sam środek, rozbrzmiewały ogromne brawa, nawet rekiny klaskały. Charles: No to jest 3-0, ale dorzucam jeden punkt ze względu na to, że jest was mniej... mamy 4-0! Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): Tym razem będę pomagał swojej drużynie i wgniotę w ziemię przeciwników. Zdejmuje koszulę. Chef: A teraz... Obozowicze! Duncan: Księżniczko, ty pierwsza. Courtney: Bądź cicho, monstrum. Cody wypchnął ich obu. Cody: Powodzenia w wodzie, Duncey. Duncan był wściekły. Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Co ten kolo sobie myśli? Trafili do środka. Charles: Dwoje trafiło, na sześciu czekamy. Owen? Owen się przeraził i zapadł w sen. Obozowicze: OWEN! Grubas lunatykował i skoczył na sam środek. Courtney: To zaprzecza prawom fizyki! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Jestem wkurzona na Cody'ego za to, że wypchnął mnie z tym neandertalczykiem! Charles: 4-3, jeszcze pięcioro. Cody trafił w boję, a Katie i DJ zeszli w klifu. Katie: Wierzę w Ciebie! Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Tak... bardzo... boję... się... skakać... bez... Katie! Charles: Dobrze, od Sadie, wszystko zależy. Sadie: Ech, raz kozie śmierć. Skoczyła, kuląc się. Courtney: Nie traf, nie traf, nie traf... Katie: Coś mówiłaś? Jednak okazuje się, że... TRAFIŁA! Obozowicze: (odgłosy zadowolenia) Charles: I mamy zwycięzców! Obozowicze wygrywają pierwsze zadanie! Lindsay: Kocham Cię Tyler. Przytuliła się do Beth. Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Lindsay jeszcze pożałuje. Charles: No a Was, Czekoladoholicy, skazuję na ceremonię. Za 5 minut was widzę przy tym miejscu. Drużyna szykowała się na głosowanie. Pahkitew, Ceremonia Charles: Oddaliście już głosy na ceremonii. Powiem wam tylko, że na dwie osoby głosowaliście. Spojrzał na zawodników. Charles: Nieważne, pierwsze pianki lecą do... Gwen i Trenta. Gwen: Tak. Trent: Nieźle. Charles: Trzecia pianka leci do boskiego Alejandro. Charles: Czwarta do Sierry. Charles: I piąta do niezdarnej Beth. Beth: Hej! Charles: Lindsay, ty jesteś na wylocie za to, że wszędzie widzisz Tylera i przeszkodziłaś Trentowi w wyzwaniu. Lindsay: Kto to Tyler? Wszyscy: TWÓJ CHŁOPAK! Lindsay: Nie, on to Noah. Tyler to taki ciemnoskóry. Charles: Nieważne, a ty Justin, za podrywanie dziewczyn. Justin: Same się o to prosiły. Charles: A ostatnia osoba BEZPIECZNA to... Justin! Daje mu piankę. Lindsay: Nie dostałam pianki! Co to znaczy? Chef: Stań sobie na X-ie. Stanęła. Lindsay: A co to ten X? Kiedy stanęła, gospodarz wziął guzik i Lindsay odleciała Sprężyną Wstydu. Chef: Robi wrażenie, nie? Tylko Sierra była zadowolona z eliminacji Lindsay. Beth (pokój zwierzeń): Szkoda, że moja kumpela Lindsay odpadła. Sierra (pokój zwierzeń): Wiedziałam, że ta Lindsiotka odpadnie! Na szczęście zagłosowali na nią Gwen, Justin, Beth i... ktoś, ano tak, ja! I ona sama. Charles: No, dobrze, pierwsza wyeliminowana. Kto teraz zostanie wykopany z wyspy Pahkitew? Jakie będą sojusze? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Bitwę o Milion! Kategoria:Odcinki TP: BoM Kategoria:Odcinki